Apuestas
by shureiho
Summary: Desues de tanto tiempo de estar enadenados, L y Light se aburren y encuentran una manera de pasar el timepo y destrozar a su compañero al mismo tiempo MI PRIMER FIC DE DN x3
1. Chapter 1

Estaban ligth y L en la habitación de light sentados frente a frente, entre de ellos una pequeña mesa con una taza de Te y los típicos dulces de L abarcando toda la mesa

-No puedes - le dijo L a light  
-Si puedo- le contesto este  
-Crees que es muy sencillo?, nadie mas lo ah echo  
-Pues seré el primero  
- ... demuéstralo  
-De acuerdo - Light tomo la taza de Te y la bebio toda, al terminarla la dejo nuevamente en la mesa y con tono de victoria de grito- JA TE DIJE QUE PODRIA TOMAR UNA DE TUS FAMOSAS TAZAS CON 24 TERRONES DE AZUCAR!!!!  
- jos, me has sorprendido light-kun -.-  
-Te dije que podía hacerlo. Bien me toca

Meses antes

-LIIIIGHT-KUUUUUN me aburro hagamos algo -.- -dijo L  
-Callate estoy tratando de resolver este problema  
-Vamos, vamos -decia mientras movía la muñeca moviendo de igual manera la de light gracias a las esposas  
-Deja de moverme en que momento me fui a encadenar con el enfermo este  
-Vaya que eres aburrido ¬.¬ - decía mientras se acostaba en la cama con la cabeza en la orilla de esta - No creo que durarías en una fiesta o parque de diversiones ni un minuto -.-

De pronto Light sintió como una rayo que lo atravesaba

-...Es eso... es eso un reto -decia mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero acostado en su cama  
-Vamos light-kun todos sabemos que eres muuuuuuy aburrido o.o  
-DE ACUERDO TE LO DEMOSTRARE-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla- VAMOS A LA FERIA MAS CERCANA -  
- O.O...

Light salio disparado de la casa, y por consecuencia L siguiéndole tomaron un tren y llegaron a una feria

-Bien que hacemos primero -- dijo Light emocionado  
- No lo se ¬.¬  
-A la montaña rusa 0-Light salio corriendo para hacer fila y L no tenia de otra mas que seguirlo, la verdad era la primera vez que L hiba a uno de esos lugares no sabia nada de ese lugar.  
-subamos, subamos, subamos, subamos, subamos, subamos -- decia Light en lo que esperaban subir, la fila termino y ambos se sentaron en primera fila.  
- -... O.O L... no te puedes sentar asi aquí ¬.¬- dijo al ver que L había tomado su posición normal con las rodillas en el pecho y apuntando al cielo.  
-Eh? por que no ?  
-te podrías caer, debes ponerte el cinturón de seguridad  
-No quiero ¬.¬  
-VAMOS L no lo pueden prender mientras estés asi  
-QUE NO  
-QUE TE SIENTE SBIEN TE DIJO-dijo mientras se paraba para bajar sus rodillas y sentarlo normalmente.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOO DEJAME!!!NO ME TOQUES PERVERTIDO!!!! - no podía acomodarlo el solo, se estaba sujetando muy fuertemente, en eso llego un encargado a ayudarle, entre los dos llamaron mucho la atención y entre tanto grito y golpe de L terminaron sentándolo bien.  
- ves... no era tan difícil... -.-U -dijo light completamente exhausto

Y allí se quedaron el resto de la ncohe, llegaron a la casa de Light

-Te lo dije L podía hacerlo -le dijo KIRA... digo light O.O  
-.  
-Aun sigues mareado, te dije que no te comieras ese pastel tu solo antes de subirte al remolino chino  
-Bueno al menos me entretuviste  
-...¬.¬ desgraciado pero ahora viene mi venganza

Y así han estado durante un par de meses

-Bien me eh tomado la taza sigues tu L- decía light complacido de su victoria  
-De acuerdo que quieres que haga --  
-Haber... hemos echo cosas muy fáciles asi que te pediré algo mas difícil  
-Lo que sea light-kun --  
-BIEN x3 (sonrisa zorruna) Debes estar una semana sin comer un solo dulce x3  
-O.O

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ESO ES TODO D**

**gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Dias de muerte 1 xD

CAPITULO 2

DIA 1

L se levanta de la cama, un poco incomoda ya que Light siempre ocupa mucha parte de esta, en veces amanece tirado en el piso con la muñeca sobre la cama -.-, bueno esta vez no, L se tallo los ojos y al levantarse y dirigir su mirada hacia en frente ve una mesa llena de toda clase de dulces.

- o0o - L se levanta, pero no se puede mover mucho ya que su "compañero" aun sigue dormido – LIGHT-KUUUUUUN DESPIERTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!! O.O – grita mientras zangolotea a nuestro asesino favorito

Después del amable "despertador" Light despierta, algo molesto claro, en cuanto este abre los ojos L se lanza a la mesa y esta a punto de comerse un chocolate cuando noto la sonrisa maléfica de Light

-Vamos L cómetelo n.n – dice Light con una sonrisa algo macabra

-Maldito tramposo ¬.¬

L se levanta, estaba en verdad algo triste al dejar todos esos dulces tan solos en la mesa. Light un poco desanimado de que L no cayera en la trampa se va junto con el y juntos bajan a desayunar. En el desayuno Light sentía que L lo miraba con cara de odio infinito

-Deberías comer L – le dice Light mientras desvía la mirada a su palto

-No puedo comer, es la apuesta recuerdas ¬¬

-QUE ACASO SOLO COMES DULCES O.OU?

- si U.U un poco de café tu ya lo sabes Light-kun ¬3¬

-. bien

DIA 2

L lo estaba tomando muy bien hasta ahora ya saben... para ser L, estaba bien, pero se le notaba un poco mas decaído y mas callado

- Ey L vayamos por un helado n.n

- ¬¬ **aura obscura rodeandolo**

-Yo soy el que quiere el helado ¬.¬ tu solo ven, ya sabes no puedo ir a ninguna parte sin ti U.U

- De acuerdo

Entonces L con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levanto y siguió a Light. Todo el camino iba callado al igual que Light pero este lo iba disfrutando muuucho, solo se imaginaba la cara de L cuando el se comiera el helado en su cara esto le producía una sonrisa. Al llegar a la heladería Light pidió el helado mas grande y con mas chocolate, miro a L este estaba temblando y miraba hacia abajo, entonces antes de que el encargado se fuera a hacer el helado L levanto la mano y digo

-Que sean dos

Light se sorprendió, pero estaba tan feliz L perdería la apuesta y se podría burlar de el en su cara, como deseaba hacer eso, entonces llego el vendedor con los dos helados, L tomo el suyo con mano temblorosa. Light lo observaba profundamente mientras L acercaba el helado a su boca lo hacia de una manera muy lenta pero no importaba estaba apunto de perder la apuesta.

-LIIIIIIIIGHT – En eso paso Misa corriendo, empujando a L y lanzándose sobre Light. Esto provoco que L lanzara su helado al piso. L y Light estaban estupefactos y Misa seguía aferrándose de Light.

-MISAAAA!!!!!! IDIOTA MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!!!- grito Light enfurecido

-Pero si Misa no ah echo nada malo- decía mientras se aferraba mas a Light- Misa ah escondido muy bien el secreto de que Light es KIRA n0n

-CALLATE TONTA!-dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a Misa y la volteaba al otro lado, en eso el se dio la vuelta y miro a L, no lo había escuchado estaba tirado en el piso junto al helado parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-L volvamos a casa T.T – dijo Light poniendo la mano en el hombro de L, también con ganas de llorar, su trampa había fracasado una vez mas.


	3. El scereto de Light x3

**Bueno a decir verdad no solo me tarde en subirlo >**

**si no k no es tan genial xP , Si estan leyendo esto es por que tienen MUCHO tiempo libre o0o**

**pero aun asi les agradeco x3 entretenganse un ratito ya k noe s muy largo n.n!**

* * *

L se veí­a muy decaí­do se la llevaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, con sus rodilla muy pegadas en su pecho, las aferraba hacia si con firmeza como si fuesen a escapar, ya no peleaba con Light, solo se sentaba a mirar al espacio en blanco.

En una de las hora que pasaba en ese lugar a Light le parecía ver que L se lamía el dedo, después la mano , la palma y con el rato todo el brazo, Light no pudo evitar sonrojarse "¡Que esta haciendo ese loco! O-O" era lo único que le pasaba por la mente entonces cayo en la tentación y se acerco un poco al cuerpo sin alma que yací­a en el piso.

-L? Estas bien? o.o- pregunto Light acercándose lo mas posible-Ne.. necesito azúcar .  
- Pero por que te lames o.o?  
-Sabias? Mi piel sabe a dulce - - decí­a mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca  
-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DEJA DE LAMERTE!!!-grito mientras le quitaba el brazo de la boca a L  
- Pe..pero Light-kun de verdad necesito dulces ;o; me estoy volviendo loco . hace unos momentos vi una manzana desaparecer, FRENTE A MIS OJOS O-O eso no es normal  
-E.. Eso es imposible L tu lo sabes nnU "Parece que la falta de dulces no le deja pensar bien oo"- empezo a pensar Light – "Bien ahora no piensa bien las cosas eso es un alivio para mi uu, pero si sigo tentándolo probablemente termine perdiendo w quiero ver eso -

Ya saben ambos son unos infantiles que odian perder, Light deseaba ver a L vencido, por lo menos en una apuesta, pero L estaba mas necesitado de azucar como para pensar, y de eso se aprovecharí­a Light

Dá­a 4

L y Light estaban sentados frente a frente como esperando ver el movimiento del siguiente, L un poco distraí­do,

-Bien L, creo que llego el momento de terminar con esto --

Entonces Light saco un pequeño chocolate de su bolsillo, obteniendo asi toda la atención de L, Light no era precisamente un fanatico de los dulces, se podrí­a decir que no le gustaban, pero con tal de ganar... así­ que desenvolvio muy lentamente el chocolate de su envoltura, el rostro de L estaba practicamente palido sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y parecí­a que saltarí­a en cualquier momento sobre este, pero se abstení­a, después de todo el también tenia orgullo (aunque no lo parezca)

Je je je, solo mi­renlo -pensaba Light tras ver el rostro de L- esta a punto de caer- entonces volteo a ver el chocolate, pensandolo bien le produci­a un poco de asco ese trozo de dulce, pensar que el contacto de algo tan dulce en sus labios seria molesto volvia a mirar a L, que pareci­a embrujado por aquel dulce, Como podi­a comer algo asi todos los di­as?! PERO NO IMPORTABA, estaba apunto de ganar la apuesta,

Asi que acerco el chocolate a su boca, tomandolo solo con dos dedos lo introducia en su boca, cuando se detuvo, no podi­a comerse eso, solo con rozarlo con la lengua le habi­a producido un asco tremendo, a L esto le habi­a llamado la atención, mas aun que el mismo chocolate, entonces Light no pudo mas y tiro el chocolate, escupiendo el poco sabor que le habi­a quedado en su boca, mientras se limpiaba la lengua (literalmente) volteo a ver a L, quien pareci­a tener una risa malevolaza detras de su dedo.

-Light-kun... no me digas que...-Light sintio como un escalofrio recorri­a todo su cuerpo- ...No te gustan los dulces  
-O.OU- A Light solo le corria una gota de sudor, mientras L sonreia


End file.
